Mutiny
by Dual Reality
Summary: Ameryia Secura is the cousin of Jedi Aayla Secura, and a mercenary. Hired to lead a regiment of clones she heads to a gas blanketed planet toward the end of the Clone Wars. Where she faces the CIS in battle. K, but may be T should I make it more graphic.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Star Wars universe, other than books and games I purchased, Star Wars legal rights are owned by LucasArts and George Lucas.

* * *

**Mutiny: Chapter 1**

**Arrival**

A giant sphere floated through the endless star field, the faint gleam of the systems sun glowed in the distance like dim candle. The dark void brightened by stars and planets. As the silvery moon glided across the eastern side of the pale azure planet, covering the red and creamy white cloud fields, the peaceful star field was disrupted by two large capital ships, and a cruiser appearing from hyperspace. Space folded as the ships appeared in an eruption that rippled the vacuum, though the sound escaped no farther than the hull of the ships. Following the larger naval units smaller support ships, fighter crafts, and a small sized frigate appeared in the shadow of the moon.

From the view port about the fighter frigate, _Black Heart, _a pale blue Twi'lek watched the planet, Allou, come closer. She admired the red clouds, and the surface shrouded by the azure mist mix gently above spots in the gas seas, birthing a light purple breeze of methane and oxygen. She was adorned in tight leather covering her body sparsely; she adjusted her blaster in her belt and retreated from the window. This mercenary was Ameryia Secura, cousin of Aayla Secura, but was no Jedi. She was here only for the money the Republic offered for her services, although not a lot she felt a slight, though withering, attachment to the Republic.

"Ameryia, the fleet is sending us down to the surface, the 1st admiral is on the holo-com. I swear we aren't making enough to risk our neck," Ameryia turned to see her young 17 standard year old teammate, Ke. He grinned walking up to her. If she learned one thing in her 22 standard years of life was that humans, especially boys, were odd creatures.

"The sum is decent and more than we usually get for minor disputes, we will just make due. I will talk to the admiral, you get Tulla to prepare to land," her voice gave a hint of distain, but she straightened up and walked away toward the hologram room, behind her Ke receded off to the bridge.

"That admiral, that Bothan is really full of it, I hate talking to that nerfherder," she sneered as the door to the hologram room slide open. Before her was a projection of 1st Admiral Juuro Tui'kira, from the flagship, the _Silver Needle._

"Yes sir?" she said masking the venom in her tone as best she could. The war brought her pay but she felt the Republic was falling to shambles and to a point maybe it wasn't worth protecting for the merger sum.

"We are hoping to end this was soon and this will be a critical battle, you are to land along with 1,000 clones to reinforce the troops of Jedi Masters Euryia, and Toue, and we are sending you down with Toue's Padawan Jedi Durma. You are to meet on the _Blue Fury_, to be dispatched," the Bothan talked with obvious authority, and in unwavering speech. Ameryia felt his head was a tad too swollen though.

"Anything else, sir?"

"Yes, I have a message for you to send to the surface. Dooku has been killed, only Grievous maintains control of the droid forces. Once he is killed this war should end. We will be scanning the surrounding area for his presence. It is possible he has fled to Allou. While we scan the planet you are to help eliminate the CIS. This victory will bring us one step closer to ending this strife," Ameryia nodded, this news was conflicting as ending this would free her from her contract with the Republic, but this war was currently her only source of income, however little it was all they had.

The Twi'lek left the room slightly agitated, every time she saw the admiral she never left happy. The door to the bridge burst open as she came though the threshold. Ke and Tulla, the rouge Kaminoan, both turned as she walked up to the controls to stand by the slender female Kaminoan. Tulla lifted a thin arm in an inquiring way. She realized the Kaminoan must have sensed her distain

"Nothing just bring us near the _Blue Fury, _Ke and me will be boarding with them once we approach. It seems Dooku is dead, looks like we are approaching endgame. This war may be providing us with pay, but these military folk are driving me insane. But for now we are going to have to work with these obnoxious high rank officers. It is a bit of respite going down to the surface with Jedi, rather than these nerfherders," she answered the unspoken question of Tulla, as she took the control panel to the right.

"You know, I don't see why you seem to get along with Jedi. Most troops on the surface are clones so conflict won't be an issue," Ke said from his seat in the corner where he has checking the weapons stock.

The _Black Heart_ approached the _Crimson Blitz _capital ship in whose wake flew the small battleship, the_ Blue Fury_. From the small dock in the hull of the _Black Heart_ a tiny shuttle spewed into space and flew up toward the _Blue Fury. _As the small shuttle docked the giant capital ship above eclipsed the light from the distant sun and the passing moon. The shuttle entered the light of the ships hanger and set down in the crowded room near a couple of V-wings. A gust of chilled air flowed into the shuttle as the ramp came down, causing the two mercenaries to shudder slightly. Descending the ramp Ameryia looked upon the shining durasteel hanger. Clones scurried around working on the fighters and passing in and out, all in an aparent hurry. The two walked through the hanger weaving between the fighter crafts toward the pale white door leading to the interior. Clones didn't seem natural to Ameryia, she felt strange among the legions of identical beings, built to be the perfect fighting unit. Although Tulla insisted that her people did not create a fault, the clones took orders, were fearless, and could adapt in battle, yet they were no different then droids in this sense. However, despite her slight disturbance to the identical units, she had come to respect them. Clones were deadly in battle to be sure.

She placed high value on experience and learning on the field, and she had grown attached to the regiment she fought with so long, but the way they started never boded well with her. She'd heard that clones that were not up to muster would be eliminated, although Tulla was evasive on that topic. It wasn't much different then reality really, the unworthy die in the business she toiled in, in the end the galaxy weeded out the week in the art of war. Ke seemed totally without opinion on the subject, he never divulged to her any reaction to the use of clones, the war, or for almost anything for that matter. She liked the clone's unwavering loyalty and precision in battle. Too much loyalty was never good however, it turns beings blind to reason. Perhaps this was their fault, it had been the undoing of many in history.

Lost in thought she only noticed they had journeyed to assembly room when Ke prodded her. Suddenly the world came back into focus as she gazed at 2,304 perfectly in line, fully armored clones, from a small balcony. Ke gazed at them, his expression remained unchanged, but Ameryia noticed his hands fidgeted a bit with the railing, nerves? It was odd to the Twi'lek the young human had not been nervous before, he wielded a blaster like a seasoned professional. Then she remembered that this was his first battle leading his own platoon, 576 fresh new troops were assigned to him from Kamino, the brand new battalion was replacing the losses from the past couple months of fighting. All 2,304 troops were under Ameryia's command, previously with Ke as a company leader with 144 men. But he moved up in rank and now as a major was to lead a larger portion of troops in Ameryia's regiment. Regiments were typically lead by a Jedi, companies and battalions by high rank clones, but in their case it was different, being a military expert and with decent control of the Force, Ameryia was dubbed worthy of commander.

"Don't worry too much, clones are easier to tame then normal beings. Those may be newer but they adapt fast," she said.

"Ma'am! General Secura, we have all troops ready, and landing shuttles on standby," said a clone Commander, adorned in blue trimmed armor, he saluted and stood by the entrance to the balcony.

"Commander Bru, have the troops get ready to depart to the surface. I will join you in the shuttle, _Thunder X-55,_ in 30 standard minutes, have the planetary data available in the shuttle," Ameryia replied to the commander, CC-1394, Bru being his nickname.

She watched as the clone marched down a flight of stairs and began directing the troopers. The lines of men began to file away toward the hanger, like ants returning to a hill. Ke stared at then like a hawk would mark its prey. Ameryia turned from the formation lines snaking out of the assembly hall.

"Ke go down with the troops and have then spread evenly into 30 shuttles, and then get aboard the _Nightingale_. Launch the ships in order of docking; leaving 10 shuttles behind then take off on the _Nightingale_, I'll bring the second wave down. Meet with Jedi General Euryia and get the troops settled n the camp collect the status or the battle and the rest of the data, I will go over planet files on my way down. We will meet together for war planning at the planets dusk, as directed by Euryia," she said as Ke made his way down the staircase.

Ameryia walked back down the hall toward the cabins. She stopped at a door halfway down the long little adorned hall. Her rich blue hand knocked the cream white door thrice, before it slid open. The port revealed a short, rustic bronze snake like alien. She was dressed in a light green cloth, with openings for her six legs and four arms, each a scaly auburn. A vaguely triangular head was pointed toward Ameryia, who looked back at the swirling cloudy black sphere in the center of the head. Liquid seemed to swish around in the back dome.

"Ameryia, good to see you. What purpose had brought you here?" The alien said through the three holes on each side of her head, each expanding and shrinking to produce the static voice of the Allouni. The planets native flipped its long spring like ears to show curiosity.

"I want you to come with me to the surface Iieaea (I-A-A), your expertise would be useful," Ameryia said as the Allouni's ears spun in circles.

"Sure I will be ready and in the transport in about ten standard minutes. You know even with 12 years away from Allou I still don't get standard time," she chirped disappearing into her cabin.

Ameryia looked at the files once she was aboard the _Thunder X-55_. The first hologram showed the calendar of the planet, it was twelve una or seconds in a minute, or yinia (ee-knee-A). 73 yinia was in a jaussed (jaw-sid), sort of an hour; a day was 67 standard hours, 88 days in a week, two and a half weeks in a month and 3 months to a year. The math was just too confusing for Ameryia, so she decided not to try to understand it. As far as she cared the local date was Kinh-Unos-Dinus-45-201, month-day name-year name-day of week-day of year. Considering this she could not possibly understand how the Allouni could memorize the calendar.

The terrain was mostly methane and oxygen gas plains, nitrogen and methane gas seas, nitrogen frozen ocean, methane and carbon ice fields, salt flats, canyons, and foothills. The majority of flora was bacteria and moss lush, fungus and shrubs on the gas plains and the occasional larger plant. There was a fern forest by the northern and southern salt flats. All in all it wasn't much to work with, they would be fighting in an open kill zone.

Through the small window on the shuttle Ameryia could see the planet of deep blues, reds, greens, and purples. She focused on the yellow plains where they would be landing and most likely fighting, the tan dirt was barely visible in the thin sheet of methane. Up north by a landmass called The Bridge the misty gas turned a pale crimson, and deep reds in the canyons. It was an impressive sight, but with no clear signs of cover the mist won't be the only red staining the dirt.

"Iieaea, historically there have been few conflicts in and around the Allou system, however if you know anything about the warfare locally… Since it seems it's a giant open kill zone. How did your people make use of the area?" She asked still gazing at the planet.

"Well usually battles would stay close to the gas seas, foothills, and canyons. Vehicles can easily dive into the cover of the methane. Canyons are also fairly easily defended since there is cover of gases. I think since we are a serpentine race we could slide under the methane and oxygen sheets. I'd say you'd best crawl on the ground or stick near it. I think the bridge is the best place to ambush enemies as they will be surrounded by gaseous seas," The Allouni replied.

The fact that the surface was virtually flat in most areas it was worse then the desert dunes, and snow mounds on other open worlds. She figured they would just have to deal with it, after all the druids couldn't exactly hind themselves either. She tore her eyes from the view port and sat on the chrome bench next to commander Bru.

The rest of the journey passed in silence, with Ameryia flipping through the holograms and files, Bru sat like a statue the whole time. Iieaea spend the time cleaning her scales. It didn't take to long until they dropped into the methane and oxygen rich atmosphere. Descending below the red, white, and purple clouds they tunneled through the gas, they slowed as they came toward the blue methane blanket and dirt below. The shuttle touched the ground just far away from the encampment so it appeared a small dot. The rest of the shuttles landed amongst the group Ke brought earlier. The shuttles opened their hatches and from each two land transports rolled onto the gas plains.

Inside the transport the occupants sat on rows of benches as they passes across the vast landscape. Being accustomed to the rugged and turbulent terrain of previous planets the smooth ride seemed almost foreign to Ameryia. But she dwindled down the time by watching the landscape as it rolled by. It didn't take to long until they came to the Republic camp.

Ameryia stepped into the dirt surprised at how soft it was. It cushioned her feet and a small pillow if dust rose with each step. In some places the ground was so gas drenched her feet sank a little into the smooth terrain. She walked up to two tall humans, she noticed a younger girl behind the older, obviously the padawan. All wearing Jedi robes, the older two nodded at her and removed their hoods. Ameryia stopped facing them with Bru and Iieaea coming to stand behind her like an imperial guard.

"Good, you are here. The battle of Coruscant is won, we suffered many casualties but it was a major victory. But more pressing matters first. I feel it is our best bet to make our way to the Bridge and ambush the CIS at dawn; dusk is in a few standard hours. The nights, in this area and by the Bridge, are rather short. We must plan fast meet me in the officer tent once the sun falls half way below the horizon." The female Jedi said, Toue had red hair like tomato juice. Her eyes were dark brown and she gave the feel of a caring peace-loving women. She grinned walking off toward a group of clones from the 133rd legion she commanded. The younger followed her.

The other Jedi, Euryia, gestured for Ameryia to follow him as he walked into the area Ameryia's regiment was setting up a camp. They had been reassigned to the 133rd legion recently and this was the first time they would see action together. The male human had short blonde hair and blue eyes. His skin was soft and despite the fact he was 25 he could pass off as sixteen or eighteen.

"Hey!" came Ke's voice from over by a couple clones. Commander Bru went over to help some clones pitch their tent. Ke jogged over to Euryia, Ameryia, and Iieaea.

"Well make yourself comfortable, I'll see you later then," Iieaea stated as she left the group.

"So, Ameryia I hear your Aayla's cousin, and you have some force prowess. What was your past like?" Euryia started. Ke's eyes widened somewhat as he looked at Ameryia.

"I don't talk to much about anything before I started in the killing business. I have only talked to Aayla a couple times. My early life isn't so pleasant but it isn't much different then most Twi'lek girls," Ameryia said evasively, but Euryia got the idea. Ameryia knew Ke probably just was surprised she didn't shoot anything this time. Ameryia hated her life as a slave, and to escape that life she killed, deceived, tortured, and hijacked a fighter.

She pulled her leather shirt down covering a little bit more of her torso and sat on a crate conversing casually with Ke and the Jedi. Ameryia leaned back against another crate, and ran her finger along the barrel of her blaster. She wasn't too sure about the two Jedi yet, but Euryia seemed amiable enough at least for now, but to win her genuine trust he'd better prove himself under fire.

* * *

End chapter 1 

Yes, it is sort of pathetic, and I didn't write a very long chapter but I'll get to 25,000 to a maximum of 45,000 words in the end.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer and such

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Meeting**

Ameryia found herself in the officers' tent followed by Euryia and Ke, almost subconsciously. Master Toue was already seated behind a long desk, seated beside her were the various high-ranking clones, including Bru. Ameryia sat at the end of the table by Master Euryia quietly and began scanning the files on the desk before her.

The tent was large and filled with holocrons, recon reports and scattered weapons fading in and out of focus in the gas floating in though the cracks. Most of those present sat with a strange alertness politely silent, Master Toue however kept looking skyward and turning to search through an utterly messy desk. Ameryia felt a bit out of place, easily the one wearing the least clothes in the bunch and one of the only ones not strictly bound to the Republic through strict training.

A breeze ran through the tent as the door opened as a few clones stepped inside. Durma followed the clones shortly looking serene as ever, though here hands quivered a bit. Ameryia felt the Force emanating in the room, and from what control she had she picked out quivers of excitement from a source she couldn't pin. Although almost immediately ruling out the clones, she paused remembering the Bru was given more free will by the Kaminoans. Before she could ponder further Master Toue cleared her throat.

"Since it appears everyone is here we may start the meeting," as Toue straightened up three holograms appeared in the empty seats, of Kit Fisto, Admiral Tui'kira, and a clone general.

"As in many briefings we have stated this is an essential planet to win, it marks the entrance to a main hyperspace path into the Outer Rim, Master Toue has already sent files claiming an opening for attack at the continent north of here called the Bridge, surrounded by gaseous seas it's the only land route to the Separatist controlled north," said the clone in the hologram.

"Then we must exploit the opening and move quickly," interjected Admiral Tui'kira, the clone commando, Nyk, turned quizzically, as the table erupted in blue light as holograms of ally and enemy positions appeared.

"Perhaps it would be unwise to act so hastily," said Master Euryia

"It wouldn't be smart to act tactless in any case," said Kit Fisto

"You can't honestly let an opening so crucial as access to the Seperatist half of the planet slip away," retorted Admiral Tui'kira.

"The opening does look promising however," said the hologram clone, and many including Bru nodded.

"Then we must do it!" announced Admiral Tui'kira.

"Launching an assault so rashly may lead to unexpected obstacles, we had best be more cautious, Admiral Juuro Tui'kira you must no how rash decision making can cause bloody defeat." Said Master Euryia calmly.

"Rash! Don't you Jedi want to see an end to this abominable war; this is our chance to cleanse this end of the Rim of Separatists once and for all. If we take them here the remaining forces around this sector can be choked out," exploded Tui'kira, Ameryia stared never had he seen him lose such composure, honestly he seemed to come into the meeting with half his usual protocol and twice the arrogance.

"Admiral, calm yourself. Be sensible how do we know the position is not fortified the Separatists are not clueless, they no the close space engagement means neither of us can use bombing runs, that channel is the only way we could attack them by land.

"Why by land then, we should use the gas seas as cover to spring our attack."

"Your not thinking, the gas seas interfere with most of the technology set into our tanks and ships, it can't support us like water and is twice as deadly as drowning to breath in overdose," snapped Ameryia suddenly, she was all for action but as she listened to the argument she knew an attack made to fast was not feasible, and the simple presence of the air-headed bothan did not help his case in her eyes.

"It is our best option, but we can't charge in like a pack of Nexu toward a possible trap, we must wait until the next recon mission returns," said Master Toue, none of the Jedi losing any formalness during the row, the clones still firm like statues, though she notice Ke and Bru fidgeting a little.

"You will regret not taking the risk, we may lose this battle from over thinking," began the Admiral haughtily.

"Enough!" said Euryia in a clearly authoritarian voice, standing up suddenly, shocking most around him. "Admiral, you will be silent and hold your tongue or you shall take the consequences so you outbursts. This insubordination must end now. Your sourness for whatever you hold so strongly against the order is interfering with and reasonable formation of a plan."

Ameryia looked from on to the other wondering what exactly caused the rift between the Jedi and Tui'Kira. The admiral looked quite emotionless, much like the clones around him. But on closed inspection she saw his lip twitching agitatedly.

"Jomme, your point has been understood, now don't fall into the haze of your frustration," said Fisto. Ameryia was shocked mute at the last exchange. Assuming that Jomme could only be Master Euryia, her mind settled slightly. But the remaining thoughts swirled in her mind over the Admirals sourness, though he could not have known his daughter had died until just after Ameryia landed on Allou's surface. Euryia himself seemed to have let go of his composure in response to Tui'Kira's tirade, clearly not all Jedi were of perfect control.

"Well if we are clear that we must think more carefully over this opening," Toue said in seemingly perfect calm, the holograms changed instantly zooming into the know enemy positions in the Bridge.

"If we could still travel along the coastline we could use the cover for a side assault, and hovering vehicles and terrestrial flight vehicles can go over the sea," persisted the Admiral, clearly if he could not completely have his way he'd fight for every scrap he could.

Euryia opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it again in indecision. But before he could form a rational retort the hologram map on the table vanished. The occupants of the tent stared at the suddenly blank, smooth white surface. The room seemed suspended momentarily in motionless silence, and then the table burst into life again, reforming this time as a clone scout. Though the dull fazing blue in the hologram did not show it, he was dressed in a terribly goofy looking misty camouflage uniform, consisting of violent red and purple splotches blended with foggy whites, yellows, and blues. Despite being better for hiding in the planets gassy environment, Ameryia found it still horribly stupid looking.

"General Toue, we have a problem. We have completed the assigned recon mission to the Separatist outpost at the Bridge. Unfortunately since our last mission a couple weeks ago to the main land channel they have moved to fortify the position. Sources indicate that they have moved the majority of their terrestrial forces to the position; using the city a holding point they have gone to solidify the defenses along the greater portion of the land channel. It has come to our attention that the seas have been mine laced and the coastlines under heavy turret defense. They have expended the main body of their artillery and troops leaving the back sections basically bear of fortifications.

"We also believe General Ilsan Ferm is overseeing the forces personally. They clearly understand our inability to make bombing runs leaving that passage as our last reliable chance," said the clone scout said impassively, and immediately appearing on various computers scattered at random around the tent displayed the technical and precise data of the report. Ameryia turned her chair at a computer directly behind her and skimmed the contents briefly. Another silence fell, broken only by the gentle humming of the electrical equipment.

"This… unfortunately changes everything," said Master Euryia eventually.

"How does it change almost anything? We still have only one chance and that is to take the Bridge; we can't just drop the idea all together. We can't wait for the chance that bombing possibility will open up," said the admiral suddenly. _Well someone decided to wake up rather fast, _thought Ameryia.

"The attack plan must change, we cannot launch a full scale attack on that fortress," and the hologram shifted the clone scout vanished replaced by an updated map of the enemy position.

"Ferm is there, we can't pass the chance to cut their leadership off at the head," continued the admiral.

"But we haven't the artillery for a full-scale attack."

Ameryia lost track of the argument at that point. She was fairly sure that a full-scale assault would carry the day, however leaving both sides desperately crippled, and there was always the chance they would lose. Risks usually weren't a big deal but she felt it unacceptable in this battle for some reason, in the end she was sure the Jedi would not approve anyway. In the end it all depended on who would survive with more troops.

"This is getting nowhere!" exclaimed Ameryia in frustration. Everyone turned to face her.

"Well as it stands we cannot make a offensive move, we must continue to prepare defensively, and rethink how we will proceed later. Dismissed," said Master Toue standing up. Euryia sank into his seat, as the holograms disappeared, his face turning red. Ameryia felt she missed something interesting. Herself angry at the events of the meeting she left herself out of the tent silently.

The air was abnormally crisp and clean as she stepped outside, the sour gas clouds seemed to have move far beyond the boundaries of the encampment. Walking until she found herself standing besides several labor droids busy shoveling out a trench, she paused and sank into the half finished hole. She had expected this to be a fairly quick battle, the Jedi had seemed confident as did the Admiral before the meeting, but that seemed to overturn any hope of finishing this fast and painlessly.

The soft dirt stuck to her skin,, but she ignored it the feeling itself of the warm dirt was oddly pleasant.

"I really need a drink," she mumbled to herself, wondering if there even was a cantina on the planet.

"Then I take it the meeting went wrong, I remember on Hypori you drank so much the alcohol started to work through the anti-influence shot. Mind you drinking only makes me more stressed," said an odd whistling voice. She looked up to see Iieaea standing above her with two thermoses. "There is a town farther inland where I'm sure you can get a drink other than that I only managed to find some light drinks."

Ameryia stood up, leaving a clear imprint of her body marked in the dirt, and opened one of the thermoses, the odor was oddly pleasant, but clearly a weak drink. The fizzing green liquid went down smoothly enough, leaving her slightly better than before.

"That was terrible," said Iieaea her ear flattening sadly to her head.

"I didn't fin it so bad, it helped rather," Ameryia said laughing slightly and recounted the events of the meeting.

"Well we'll just have to make do won't we its not the last time we were stuck, I'm sure it can be worked through, considering they placed almost the entirety of their army there it will be a glorious day when it falls," said Iieaea glancing at the setting sun in the distance.

"My friend we may have a gloriously bloody victory in our future."

"I at least will be glad to see these heathens off my homeworld, you know our people make much better drinks," she took another swig of the green liquid and decided it was bet to just dump the rest.

The sun passed halfway down the horizon and the planet was lit in a beautiful display of color as the sky turned a brilliant pink and caused the many gases to glow eerily, over the now rich orange dirt. Ameryia sighed staring at the landscape the dirt in particular so much like that of Ryloth, and suddenly she kicked it causing a large clump to fly in a high arc and hit Ke in the face.

"Oi!" Ameryia just laughed as he rubbed the clump out his hair and eyes. "Well before you assaulted me, I was going to tell you that Toue decided to sent a large amount of recon missions to help out with planning an attack, so your suppose to form a plan from them."

"Ah, so you just came here to give me more work, I think I need another drink," she said, Ke smirked and Iieaea's ears flapped in amusement. It was only a short while before the planets sun fully passed under the horizon line and the glowing colors slowly evaporated into the darkness, Leaving only pitch blackness faintly lit only by the twin moons and assorted lights glowing from behind then in the camp.

The three left in the darkness to their separate tents, Ameryia entered the tent she had to herself to find her computer terminal glowing. She walked over and glanced into the screen to find a series of recon reports, she sighed placing her blasters away and sat down to skim over the reports.


	3. The White Lady

Disclaimer: you know the drill, the star wars universe belongs to George.

I think this chapter is better than the previous one but thats just me really.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The White Lady**

In only a few standard days Ameryia was growing sick of the vile, and sour gas clouds that occasionally drifted over the camp, though the medics kept insisting the atmosphere was safe, it was still disgusting. On a particularly gaseous afternoon she sat in her tent pouring over datapads on the planet and recon files.

She glanced up from a datapad stating the status of the Fork Island base, to see her computer terminal glowing with a message. Putting her datapad on her bed she strode over to the terminal and opened the message. Tulla's face appeared on the screen her long Kaminoan neck almost making her head disappear above the screen.

"Yes?" Ameryia asked into the computer.

"Upon your request I have done some research into Vasp Space Port, directly south of us. It's a busy spaceport and trade city, though our occupation of the area has put a lull in interstellar trade there. I'm sure you'll still, however, find a cantina or a tavern to buy a drink. I am there at the moment myself in the city's mayor's office with commander Bru, Nyk, and General Euryia. It seem he is on a political mission that was not discussed during the officers meeting," said Tulla.

"That's good, I could go for a drink today. I myself am more interested in Euryia's secret meeting with the mayor at the moment. Any ideas why he may have brought you along with him?" Ameryia asked. It was truly odd behavior for Jedi to run off on unannounced excursions.

"I haven't a clue, but he can't be doing anything wrong, or why'd he bring me and the commandos with him. He can't honestly expect to keep whatever he is doing quiet with us around."

"Perhaps, but keep an eye on him, I'd like to understand these Jedi in our company better," and the message shut off, leaving only more recon reports left on the screen. She glanced over a file about the status of the hunt for Grevious, and the Outer Rim sieges. It seemed that the General had seemingly vanished from known space, but a scan had turned up a defected senator, who was now in Republic custody. The remaining Separatist council had disappeared along with Grevious. From the of her eye, as she closed the previous file, she noticed a recon report from earlier she had missed, opening the file a clone appeared onscreen who spoke emotionlessly.

"The Separatist forces have gone to heavily strengthen there hold of the Bridge, using Newhome as the point that locks the Republic controlled Misty Planes and southern hemisphere from the CIS controlled north. 80,000 droids hold the position, making up an estimated three-fourths of their army stations there. However fortifications ten miles due east of Newhome have been damaged by a massive earthquake and a Geeran herd stampede, so it is the current weakest point in the defense."

The terminal then switched to show a detailed blueprint of the area of weakness, Ameryia looked over it again, then feeling elated quickly stuck a datapad into the terminal to copy the report. And then hastily walked out of her tent forming possible attack plans as she went, a trail in the gas sheet appeared in her wake as she made her way to the opposite end of the encampment, to where she hoped to find Master Toue.

"Damn!" she yelped as she collided into a watch tower that had been recently erected. She rubbed her head roughly, and then noticed Master Toue at the top of the tower. She climbed the ladder swiftly to come up beside the Jedi resting on the railing.

"General Secura, what brings you here?" the red headed Jedi asked with averting her gaze from the distance. Ameryia leaned against the railing and stared into the landscape of multicolored gases puffing up and swallowing each other, then following the Masters gaze she noticed a dark mass shrouded by a red swirling oxygen cloud.

"A CIS recon squad," said the Jedi before Ameryia even opened her mouth to ask.

"Ah, well, speaking of recon, I have a record from an earlier mission. I'd say it's a pretty reliable opening to uproot the Separatist base," Ameryia said handing her the datapad, and moved over to lean against a mounted blaster rifle, and eyeing the droids in the distance.

"It probably is, we should quickly mobilize against them. I'd say it's an opening that will last about a standard week; unfortunately that's only two or three days on this world. We must wait for the cover of night fall however to mobilize, I'd say their scanning equipment would be mostly disabled giving us a better than usual sneak attack, so we must wait to move in twenty-four hours time.

"The troops can get ready in about four or five hours time for an assault, maybe ten to be safe and get then alert in case we need last minute planning," said Toue finally looking away from the droids at the datapad.

"Understandable, ah, so what are we going to do about the droids then?" asked Ameryia adjusting the mounted rifle.

"I don't think they pose much of a threat, but we shouldn't take the chance."

"Of coarse," smirked Ameryia and pulled the trigger, a series of brilliant red beams soared through the air. The small mass crumpled as the beams burst into sparks on contact.

"Perhaps we best try to relax and enjoy, well in a more placid was, the time we have before the battle, how about getting a drink in town? Vasp Space Port is not to far south, we should be able to find a cantina, maybe play sabaac," said Ameryia raising her eye from the rifle.

"Seems reasonable, Master Euryia left into town earlier to find a place to play sabaac, he's got a bit of a gambling issue," smiled Toue straightening up. "I'll get Durma."

_So Euryia didn't inform Toue of why he has going to Vasp, _though Ameryia, the new discovery only fueling her curiosity. Master Toue had already jumped off the tower, leaving Ameryia to ponder Euryia's secret meetings alone. Deciding soon she had wasted too much time she climbed down the ladder to find Iieaea standing at its base.

"General Euryia left with Bru and Tulla into town a while ago," she said in here whistling voice.

"I know, Tulla informed me earlier of that, but I was going to Vasp to get a drink, I'm sure you know the city so I'd be glad if you could accompany me, we may be lucky enough to run into Euryia," replied Ameryia

Iieaea nodded slowly and her blank eyes giving no hint to her emotions but her springy ears flipped happily.

"Finally decent alcohols, there is a nice tavern there," Iieaea said.

In twenty minutes time the odd group of Jedi, and mercenaries had gathered, racing toward Vasp Space Port on four speeders. Ke had strangely insisted he go along on the same one as Durma when they came up a speeder short. Durma didn't seem much younger than him, a standard year at most. The brunette girl had her long hair tied up in a long ponytail tucked into the hood of her Jedi robes. She was dark eyed, like her masters. It struck Ameryia odd this was the first time she noticed what the girl looked like in any detail.

As the wind whipped past at an exhilarating pace the landscape was flung behind her, along with her lekku, and others hair. In front of the party, from the flat plane Vasp Space Port suddenly began to rise, like a giant cathedral from a massive cloud of purplish smoke, growing larger as they approached ever nearer.

Moments later they found themselves navigating the many busy streets of the city. Large gas sewage systems dumped the mist out beyond the city, causing the massive purple cloud spiraling around the city exterior.

"The city wall causes a gas build up far to thick to see or be livable, so the gas pipes help thin the air, sometimes to much so for me. But the method of removing gas also powers the city," said Iieaea trotting happily over to buy a strange crater filled, fuzzy silver fruit, the size and shape of a small melon.

"This place is a lot like Tatooine, lacking any sort of extravagantly large industrial complex or high-rises," said Ke. As they cruised further Ameryia noticed Ke's comparison was fairly accurate. The long dirt road was framed with several stone, and worn durasteel structures none high enough to cover the planets sun or sky like Coruscant's buildings. Along the ground numerous merchants ran their businesses in worn tents and stalls, some establishments in small buildings with old placards on the doors.

"Its nicer here, the vendors are less stingy and kinder, than the downtown area," said Iieaea pleasantly. "Most the high-end places don't suit my taste, and there is a great tavern here we can stop at and get the nicest alcohols."

"One can't complain not with some worlds out there being far worse, I like the setting better than huge cities either way," said Ameryia, it was nice unlike Tatooine it didn't have an air of scum and crime, though now that she thought about it here careers qualified as scum to many. She smiled.

They walked down the rustic streets stopping at various vendors to look at trinkets and strange foods. Ke and Durma seemed strangely attracted to stopping at the odd jewelry stalls.

Ameryia was particularly interested in the weapons shops they seemed to find here and there, her eye caught sight of a small shop with a wooden sign saying, _Eajouri's Traditional Weapon's_. The shop had the most interesting assortment of the planet's native weapon technology. Poking around in the store she found a medley of fascinating buys. Toue was in deep conversation with the shops manager, an aged roan scaled Allouni. The Gran attendant busied himself with attempting to push an ornate vibrospear on Iieaea, while she was translating on the side for Toue. Ameryia browsed the various inventory, stopping at a counter where Durma was peering intently at a small breath homing arrowhead next to a bottle of Geeran Venom, which dissolved its way through most skin patched and medical sealants. Ameryia herself was more attracted to a shield gun, the small D-shaped weapon that cast a large dome around the person as projectile cover.

"Homing heads, assorted poisons, electro-slings… all of these are vastly interesting though some don't have reliable or practical uses," Ke said from behind her fingering the end of an electro-glaive.

"I wouldn't say all of it is impractical the shield gun seems useful, I wonder if it could be set to rebound weapons back at the shooter," Called Ameryia over the sudden noise of a large animal passing outside.

"These don't seem efficient enough to meet you standard Ameryia," said Ke skeptically

"Again there are exceptions, none of these would be practical for effective mass killings, but decent enough if one was to be forced into close range fighting," she said distractedly staring at a shelve of compact chain rifles.

"Who is she?" asked Durma suddenly urgent; causing Ameryia to turn so rapidly she almost lost her balance. She was looking at a chalk white Twi'lek, with piercing pinkish red eyes and scathing black tattoos on her Lekku and left arm.

"I don't know, but I feel an uneasy ripple in the Force about her," said Toue

"I did too," said Ameryia and indeed she felt a slight strange feeling that was no doubt an impulse from the Force.

"Probably just a passerby, I mean other than being albino she isn't that odd," said Toue in an undertone. But there was a strange familiarity about her, which Ameryia couldn't pinpoint. She continued to stare at the Twi'lek racking her brain.

"Wait but she has a lightsaber," whispered Durma in shock, and sure enough as the Twi'lek turned and her tattooed left Lekku shifted slightly Ameryia could clearly see the hilt of a lightsaber on her belt. Ke had finally spotted the suspicious shopper but seemed oblivious to why the others kept staring intently at her. Toue walked toward the albino slightly, however the Twi'lek decided to choose that moment to slip out the side door with a bag in hand throwing a few credit over onto the counter, and she was gone before Toue could reach her.

The group ran outside and scanned the crowd desperately for the strange being. Ameryia spotted her briefly before she vanished into a mob of people, the tattooed wrist disappearing last behind a curb.

"Who was that?" repeated Durma.

"I don't know but she was definitely emanating a suspicious aura into the Force. We best try to follow her," answered Toue dashing down the alley to follow the Twi'lek women.

"Well I've seen Rutain, Lethan, and albino Twi'leks. Now all I need is black one to complete my collection of the rare color set," laughed Ke, as they pushed past the various shoppers, mostly Allouni, and human, the assortment of alien shoppers proved a challenging obstacle to navigate, while trying to track down their target. Ameryia let her lekku slap Ke purposefully as they turned a corner for his comment.

"Left," panted Toue, sharply turning down a path full of vendors selling exotic and native fruits and vegetables. Then left again to an empty alley. Toue called up her blazing blue lightsaber as they ran. Ameryia kept catching glimpses of a ghostly pale lekku snapping around a corner, now a faint blue from the newly appeared lightsaber.

Halfway down another deserted alley the Twi'lek hurtled herself into the air landing softly on the rooftops. She was clearly potent in the Force, much like Asajj in Ameryia's eyes, she had no doubt she was a dark disciple of the past Dooku.

"Stay behind and meet us at the tavern. This women is clearly dangerous," Master Toue called back at Ke and Iieaea as she leaped up to the roofs, followed by Durma, green blade now in hand. Ameryia drew her blaster pistol and then summoned the Force to fling herself up along with the Jedi. She landed rather clumsily on the roof to see four arrowheads from the shop flying at them.

The Jedi cut down the heads swiftly, but two seemed to pass by them. Ameryia leveled her blaster to shoot them down, but when she pulled the trigger instead of a red beam, a dazzling green dome appeared around them from the end of the D-shaped gun. The arrow heads where absorbed by the dome, leaving only smoking spots where they made contact. The dome receded, as she let go of the trigger and stared at the gun shining in the sun. She was now convinced to return to the store and buy the weapon.

She fumbled for her real blaster and fired thrice. The first went wide, but the other two shots headed dead on. In a flash of red the bolts went skyward and the Twi'lek escaped, leaving no trace of her detectable in the Force or otherwise.

"She seems to be a dark Jedi, in any case she is no friend of the Republic," said Toue sheathing her saber.

"She may function like Asajj, perhaps she previously was under the employment of Count Dooku," breathed Ameryia in response.

"She may be a Sith then," said Durma. They stood in silence staring at the crack between the buildings where she had disappeared.

"We need to inform the others, we should go meet them at the tavern, and buy ourselves a huge drink," said Ameryia.

"No doubt Euryia will want to play sabacc, he's not the greatest though so if your playing for money…" mumbled Toue smiling slightly. Instinctively Ameryia stuck her hand into her pocket to find a few credits that she could fit in her tight leather. She smiled inwardly, if she had any luck this small amount would turn into a large amount of credits.

The three walked over to the edge of the roof, and jumped down. A few people looked rather surprised at their random appearance on the streets from above.

"Wait where is the tavern?" asked Durma.

"I don't know, I think Iieaea said it was down that way," said Ameryia confused.

"Well we will just have to ask someone then," said Toue as she headed off down the street.

* * *

A/N: hope it was actually decent, the next chapter is being drafted 


End file.
